Faking Love Hurts One's Heart
by Silver's Aqua
Summary: Reala has a plan to get NiGHTS back to Nightmare... and it envolves a "fake" love
1. Chapter 1

Faking Love Hurts One's Heart...

(A NiGHTS and Reala special)

_Chapter 1_

"Give...up...NiGHTS..." Reala said while panting.  
>"Never..." NiGHTS replied. "Dream...on...Reala..."<br>"Speaking of dreams... If the Nightmaren... clan and myself are able to... get our hands on the Visitor's Ideya... we'll be able to... destroy all dreams... Nightmares will rule!" Reala cackled and it quickly turned into an unconfortable cough.  
>He fell on his knees and spit up a little bit of blood. NiGHTS stared in disgust and she herself coughed up blood.<br>"C'mon, NiGHTS, let's just finish fighting!" Reala challenged and randomly choked.  
>"You sure...?" NiGHTS asked.<br>"What kinda question is that? You scared or somethin'? Hit me!"  
><em>He's up to something...<em> NiGHTS thought.  
>She knew him so well... He stood up and tried to keep his balance... which was impossible... NiGHTS caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up at her. Immediantly, he pursed his lips in an angry frown, disapproving NiGHTS' action. "You know better than that!" he scowled, escaping out of NiGHTS' arms.<br>"All I did was help you," NiGHTS pointed out. "Oh well! Don't touch me again!" "Your welcome." NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Thanks," Reala murmured. NiGHTS heard him but didn't say anything. "Now what?" NiGHTS asked.  
>"I'll be heading home," Reala replied. "All this fighting got me a little tired."<br>Reala flew off to Nightmare without exchanging another word.

_*20 minutes later in Nightmare...*_ Reala had just now slipped underneath his crimson red duvets and closed his eyes to drift into sleep. A vision of NiGHTS appeared in his head. What was he _doing_ thinking about NiGHTS, that stupid traitor? He turned over in bed, exhausted from his idiotic thought. Suddenly, he cracked a wicked smile. _I think I know how to get NiGHTS back to Nightmare once and for all! _he thought. He closed his eyes once more and finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry chapter one was so short... ^_^')

_Chapter 2_

The second nighttime hit, Reala opened his eyes, jumped out of bed, and flew out the door, ecstatic to tell Wizeman his evil plan to bring that traitor back to Nightmare."So you see, Master Wizeman," Reala was saying. "NiGHTS falls for anyone who can easily charm her. If I fake my love for her, she'll be willing to do _anything_ for me. Get it?"  
>"Absolutely, Reala," Wizeman replied. "This plan sounds flawless. How did you think of something so ingenious?"<br>Reala sort of reddened. We all know how he thought of that plan. He was thinking about NiGHTS, that's how. "That'll remain a mystery..." Reala said, with a sweat drop.

"All right," Wizeman replied. "Maybe you should start that plan. The sooner, the better."  
>Reala bowed to his master and flew out of Nightmare. He then realized that he was cackling like mad.<p>

_*At the Dream Gate...*  
><em>Reala heard a sweet melody drift into his ears as he entered the Dream Gate. But of course we knew who that was. He flew over to her and whispered in her ear, "Did you miss me?"  
>NiGHTS screeched and whipped around to find him. "No, I didn't miss you," NiGHTS snapped. "Besides, why would I?" "Deep inside," Reala purred. "you know you did, but a part of you doesn't wanna admit it..."<br>NiGHTS blushed because she knew it was true. "I can read you like a book," Reala said.  
>"Prove it," NiGHTS replied. Reala hesitated for awhile, then said, "You're desprate for love." "No, I'm not!" NiGHTS yelled while blushing. "Well... not desprate..."<br>"Oh, please. You COMPLAIN."  
>Reala smirked and NiGHTS reddened more. "I can help you with finding that someone," Reala said.<br>"Oh? Then who's that someone?" NiGHTS asked.  
>Reala blushed and stared at NiGHTS. NiGHTS' eyes widened. "YOU?" she exclaimed.<br>"That's a big maybe..." Reala said.  
>NiGHTS blinked at him. <em>All these years, he was in love with me...?<em> she thought. _I can't believe he kept it secret for so long..._  
>She stared into his eyes. Reala was gagging badly in his mind but he wants this traitor back in Nightmare so he stared into her eyes. <em>How'd we get so close to each other...?<em> he thought.  
>Before he knew it, he and NiGHTS were locking lips. <em>This is kinda nice...<em> Reala thought._ Wait, I'm supposed to be acting! _  
>He didn't listen to his thought. He went a little far and their tounges were dancing. <em>Stop it! Stop it! <em> he thought. _Oh, shut up, already._  
>Everything else was erased from his mind, except for this kiss. This was the best thing that ever happened to him. Sadly, the kiss had to end. Reala stared into NiGHTS' blue eyes. He saw them twinkle a little. He smiled and for the first time, he was in complete bliss. He wasn't even faking it. He was seriously in love with NiGHTS. He wrapped his arms around NiGHTS' small waist and he felt himself blush. NiGHTS giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and she herself blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he reddened. They both wanted this moment to last for eternity...<p>

(Yeah, yeah. Shortie chapter. Get over it...)


	3. Chapter 3

(Boo! Chapter 3! There are fancharacters involved, too! Tuffie, Vanita and Ice)  
>Chapter 3<br>The sun had risen and Reala was returning to his room. Jackle, and three other Second-Levels entered the room. "Can you at least knock?" Reala snapped.  
>"I heard about your plan, Reala," Jackle said. "I just wanted to see how it was coming along."<br>"Fine. Just fine. What do you want, Tuffie?"  
>Tuffie is a blue Nightmaren. She's pretty strong for a Second-Level. She also has glittering green eyes. "You owe me an arm wrestling match!" she said.<br>"You're just mad that I beat you last week," Reala pointed out. "Get over it!"  
>Tuffie punched his arm— hard. "Sore loser," Reala teased, rubbing his sort-of numb right arm.<br>She stuck her tounge out at him at left the room. "What are you here for, Vanita?" Reala asked, as soon as Tuffie slammed the door.  
>Vanita is a black and purple Nightmaren with purple eyes. "I wanna know where my gold pen went," she said.<br>"I don't have your crappy pen," Reala snapped.  
>"IT'S NOT CRAPPY! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME AND YOU KNOW THAT, REALA!"<br>"I DON'T HAVE YOUR BLASTED PEN! GET OUT!"  
>Vanita hmphed and stalked out the room. "And Ice..." Reala began. "You're here for...?"<br>Ice was a light blue Nightmaren with light blue eyes. "I came to return your book," he said. "Thanks."  
>"You borrowed it yesterday," Reala replied."Yeah, so?""It's three-hundred pages long. You read ALL of it in one day?"<br>"Yeah."Reala took the book from him and watched him leave.  
>Jackle had his usual corny grin on his face. "How'd you come up with such a great idea?" Jackle asked.<br>"None of your business, that's how," Reala snapped.  
>He was feeling pretty moody after the incidents with Tuffie and Vanita. They get on his nerves everyday, always complaining over the dumbest crap. Tuffie with her arm wrestling issues and Vanita with her pens. If you were Reala, this would go on a regular basis. Their problems are ALWAYS in his jam-packed schedule for each and everyday."Geez, just because you're moody, doesn't mean you can take it out on someone else," Jackle whined.<br>"Get out, PLEASE," Reala pleaded.  
>"All right, all right..." Jackle backed out of the room and closed the door.<br>Reala nestled underneath his crimson red blanket and fell asleep.  
>(It's short cause I have writer's block and that's why the chapter's really boring, short, and unclear...)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

A couple weeks later, a full moon rose and aimed straight at Reala's face, as if he were a target. He shielded his face with his right hand. Finally, he got up out of bed and darted out of his window. Sure, he could've used the door but windows were a quicker way to leave. He headed to the Dream Gate at an amazing speed. He then realized he was sort of hyper because he was laughing... loudly. On the way to the Dream Gate, he flew like he never did before. He was doing tricks, like NiGHTS would. _Now I know how it feels to be free,_ Reala thought._ No wonder NiGHTS became a traitor..._  
>Reala thought about changing his mind, bringing NiGHTS back to Nightmare. But that would lead to a bad future. <em>Forget it, now...<em> Reala thought.  
>He groaned and landed in the Dream Gate. "Reala!"<br>The second he turned around, a certain purple jester flew into him happily. "It's a joy to see you, too," Reala said, tightening his hug.  
>NiGHTS was flying through the air doing backflips and complex tricks.<em> She's so happy,<em> Reala thought.  
>A sudden pang of guilt hit him as he thought, <em>but that smile isn't going to last long when she finds out this is a trick... But it'll hurt me more than it hurts her...<br>_Reala sighed, trying not to show any signs of depression. But, NiGHTS knew him well and noticed. "What's wrong, Ree?" NiGHTS asked, lifting his face up to hers.  
>"Nothing," Reala sighed, adjusting his golden Persona.<br>He couldn't meet her eyes. _I guess I have to ask her now, just to get it over with..._ Reala thought, rubbing his right eye.  
>His eyes were beginning to sting. "NiGHTS," Reala began, hoping his stubborn eyes would stop tearing up already. "I was hoping you'd like to come back to Nightmare with me."<br>NiGHTS stared at him, giving him the blankest look you've ever seen. "Are you crazy?" NiGHTS snapped, finally breaking the two minute silence. "No!"

"NiGHTS, didn't you say you'd sacrifice anything just to be with me?"

NiGHTS turned red. She _had_ said that before. "...Yes..." NiGHTS answered.

"You love me more than this place, yes?"

NiGHTS gulped. "...Y-yes..."

Reala held his hand out towards her. "Come," he said.

"Can I at least say my last good bye?" NiGHTS asked him.

"You may. But I'm coming with you, just in case you try something screwy."

_Why can't he see I'm not trying to leave him?_ NiGHTS thought, flying off.  
>Reala was quietly following her. <em>The plan's nearly finished...<em> Reala thought. A load of guilt was weighing him down—literally. NiGHTS looked back at him. She flew over to him and hugged him. He really needed that, so he squeezed her. "Can we just get out of here?" Reala asked. "I'm not really used to the atmosphere of the Dream Gate."

"Homesick?" NiGHTS asked then Reala nodded.  
>It was just a lie. After ALL of these years of going back and forth to capture NiGHTS, he has to be used to it by now. The first time...um, not so much... "Let's leave then," NiGHTS said, taking his hand and flying off.<br>_It's unbelievable_ _that she'll sacrifice anything for me... for nothing. If I had a blade I'd use it,_ Reala thought.  
>NiGHTS was still dragging Reala away, and somehow he felt like a little kid.<em> Wait a second, little kid...?<br>_A flashback appeared in his mind. It was a terrible one. It was when Reala was capturing NiGHTS and he was dragging NiGHTS to Nightmare._ Go away, flashback..._ Reala thought scornfully.  
>"Well, we're here!" NiGHTS said, turning to Reala.<br>Reala looked up at her. _Oh, great. Just great,_ Reala thought, while being dragged inside of Nightmare Castle. _The sooner the plan's done, the sooner I break her heart._

**__(sigh. It's frikken short again! And it's getting on my last nerve! Anyway, look out for chapter 5)__**

**What will happen? Will NiGHTS find out that it was all a lie? If that does happen, will Reala win her back? Will I ever write longer chapters? Please review before I kill myself for writing short chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

A few days later, Reala was feeling more and more depressed than ever. Nightmarens were always crowding around him, congratulating him because of his awesome plan. He regrets it. NiGHTS is always asking him, "What plan are they talking about?"  
>"No clue," Reala would reply.<br>Now, Reala was in the Throne Room having a meeting with Wizeman. "Finally!" Wizeman said. "One of your plans actually worked!"  
>"Yeah, I guess it did..." Reala sighed.<br>"NiGHTS is seriously gullible, isn't she? I cannot believe she thought you were really in love with her..."  
>"So it was all a lie?"<br>_I'm caught, _Reala thought, turning to NiGHTS.  
>"NiGHTS..." Reala said gently, flying over to her.<br>"Stay away from me, you liar!" NiGHTS screeched, pushing him angrily. "I can't believe you lied to me..."  
>"NiGHTS, listen, please."<br>"I refuse to talk to you, my hated rival."  
>Reala reached out to grab her. "NiGHTS..."<br>He tried to look for words, but his mouth was dry from guilt. NiGHTS wriggled out of his grip and flew away from him. There was nothing more to say.

NiGHTS kicked a door open. She decided this room was hers now. "Hey you, get out," NiGHTS snapped. "I'm a First-Level and I'm NOT afraid to use my Paraloop!"  
>Skittish, the Third-Level flew out of the room, petrified. <p>

_Meanwhile...  
><em>Reala was flying through the halls of Nightmare sighing constantly. He saw a Third-Level zoom past him. "What happened?" he called out to the Nightmaren.  
>"NiGHTS threatened to use her Paraloop on me..." he breathed.<br>"You're scared of NiGHTS?"  
>Reala was laughing hysterically. "I mean, I love her, but I'm not scared of her!"<br>He realized what he said and covered his mouth. The Third-Level had his eyes widened. "Sir, you're really in love with that traitor...?"  
>"If you tell anyone, I swear, I'll kill you," Reala threatened. "I have claws, and I'm not afraid to use them in front of your <em>girlfriend<em>."  
>The Third-Level blushed. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a hidden love," Reala snickered. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine, okay?"<br>"Yes, Sir..." the Third-Level said.  
>"Where's NiGHTS?" Reala asked.<br>"Go down and turn left."  
>"Thanks."<br>Reala darted down the hall and turned left. He went to the first door he saw. He raised his fist...err...claw... to knock. "NiGHTS?"  
>"GO AWAY, REALA!" NiGHTS screamed.<br>"I'm not leaving until we talk about what you heard."  
>NiGHTS opened the door, looked him dead in the eye, and said loud and clear, "You're nothing but a liar. You're a cold-hearted liar. Nothing more. You have no feelings, whatsoever. You never will."<br>"NiGHTS, listen to me, please. Wizeman didn't know that I was actually in love with you. That's why you heard all that crap."  
>Reala felt red all over. NiGHTS wanted to believe him but a part of her told her not to be tricked by him again. "Prove it," NiGHTS said after two minutes.<br>"Prove what?" Reala asked, snapping out of his trance.  
>"Prove that you love me."<br>"All right. Follow me."  
>The two Nightmaren flew to the Throne Room in silence. Reala yawned. It was awfully quiet. He looked in her direction...once. NiGHTS pretended to ignore him. <em>Why must he look at me...?<em> NiGHTS thought.  
>Out of boredom, she decided to count the doors she flew past. <em>One, two, three, four...<em>  
>It was pointless. She sighed. "Where are you going? The Throne Room is right here," Reala said, pointing to a door that was HUGE.<br>"Oh... Right. Silly me," NiGHTS said laughing at herself and rolling her eyes.  
>She flew into the room with Reala following her. "Have you thought about her punishment?" Wizeman abruptly asked.<br>"There is no punishment, Master," he said, kneeling down and beginning to sweat.  
><em>Please don't get pissed...<em> Reala thought.  
>"Why?" Wizeman asked with his eyes narrowing.<br>Reala stood up, even though he hasn't been given permission. "Because I love NiGHTS," he said, looking over to the purple jester. "It would kill me to see her in some kind of torture. I don't want to see her in that kind of condition. Please don't give her a punishment."  
>He was about to drop on his knees and start whining. But we all know he's a tough cookie.<br>Wizeman was considering it. Then he said, "I'll let her go."  
>Reala let of sigh of relief. He kneeled down and said, "Thank you, Master Wizeman," he said. He flew out of the room and encountered NiGHTS. She was smiling. "I told you that I love you," Reala said, smiling.<br>"I believed you," NiGHTS admitted. "I was just too stupid to believe it."  
>Reala shook his head, laughing a little. NiGHTS was smiling as well. "You're a kiss-up," she giggled.<br>"A what?" Reala asked, confused.  
>"You <em>do <em>know what a kiss-up is, don't you?"  
>"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. I just don't believe that I'm a kiss-up."<br>"Well, you are."  
>Reala rolled his eyes while NiGHTS was busy laughing. He let out a breath began to caress NiGHTS cheek. She blushed and looked up at him. Their lips were a few inches away from each other. In seconds, their lips touched, turning it into a romantic kiss and Reala thought, <em>Bliss...<em>

The End 

_**(Well, at least it's kinda long... Please review and look out for my next story!)**_


End file.
